Shopping Trip
by AwesomeGal521
Summary: Abby and Townsend have to take a stop somewhere on a mission... Basically had this idea in my head and thought I would share it.


We walk into the store and I laugh. "This is horrible. It's like all your clothes got scattered around in one place." He scoffs and starts walking around the store.

"If you don't like the store then you can leave and I'll find you when I'm done." He smirks and I can't help but feel the tingling inside my stomach that I have almost every time I'm with him.

"Now what would be the fun in that Edward?" He rolls his eyes and I chuckle as he picks up a suit.

He looks back at me with a serious glare. "Well if you are here could you keep your comments and unusual noises to yourself? We kind of need to keep this quick and you aren't really helping."

I roll my eyes and sit down on the chair. "I'll be waiting."

I watch him carefully as he walks around the room, so confident you'd think he has no problem finding the perfect suit to wear. As I hear his steps walking through the store, my heart starts beating fast. He glances at me and smirks which makes my heart start pounding even faster. After all these years being around him, you'd think I don't get nervous, but every time I'm with him it's like I'm a little girl with a crush. I see him look from one suit to another, scanning the whole store expecting one suit to jump out for him to know to get it. "How long is it going to take you? I thought you said you wanted this done quickly."

He rolls his eyes. "I need to get them quickly yet precisely Abigail. It has to be the right suit."

I roll my eyes.

"They all look the same! I'm sure no one is going to be paying attention to your suits."

He smirks. "You'd be surprised how many women look at me in my suits."

I lean back in the chair and see him glance at me as if he is waiting for me to say something or do something, and when I don't he keeps looking for suits. Its quiet for about a minute and then the silence breaks by the steadiness of his deep voice. "Plus, I don't think you should be telling me that I take a long time looking for clothes. Remember you in Moscow?"

I roll my eyes and chuckle and he laughs. Then I stare at him. "It wasn't that funny."

He keeps laughing as he puts the suit over his shirt, trying it on.

I walk around scanning the store to keep myself occupied. I see him, a big smirk on his face as he tries on another suit.

"I'm surprised you remembered that. I mean what was it? Three years ago?"

I sit back down and watch him as he pulls his arms out of the suit jacket and hangs it back up.

"Two years ago."

I look up at him. "What?"

"It was two years ago, not three."

He looks at me with a serious glance almost like he's trying to say something without words but he can't.

"Right. Can you do me a favor? Remember the trip where I saved your life, not the trip that I fell in a mud puddle."

He tries on another suit and smirks at me. "Still bringing it up Abigail?"

I look away and smile slightly. "It's better to remember me saving your life than me in the mud."

He laughs. "I really don't agree with that. It was really funny."

I roll my eyes. "Can you just buy a suit already so we can leave?"

He smirks. Now that smirk is actually making me furious. That's what he does to me. One minute the smirk is making my stomach turn and the next is making me want to punch him in the face. He takes the first suit he tried on and walks to me.

Now I am mad. "We just wasted 45 minutes to get that suit and it was the first one you tried on."

I see the store owner out of the corner of my eye.

"Spending time with you, Abigail is never a waste of time." He gives me a serious look then slightly smiles and then looks to the lady. I hate when he does that. He always says serious things at a time where we are in the middle of a mission with a certain cover. Was he Mr. Linton when he said that or was he being Edward Townsend? I will never know.

The lady comes over and smiles gracefully. "Mr. and Mrs. Linton, have you found something you like?"

I look at Townsend and he nods. "I have, yet my wife, Abigail doesn't understand how important it is to find the perfect suit." The lady chuckles and I put on a fake smile. She looks as Townsend, and smiles sweetly. "Don't blame her. I'm sure you don't understand when she shops for her clothes." Townsend chuckles to himself and I can tell he's thinking of Moscow. As she walks us back to the cash register, I kick his foot. He whispers "What was that for Abigail?"

I glare at him. "It's Abby not Abigail." He rolls his eyes and smirks, walking to the cash register. That feeling in my stomach is coming back.


End file.
